Scarecrows and Waves just don't mix
by Nami Tamora Uchiha
Summary: Kakashi and Nami... Oil and water...


7

**Written and Illustrated by:**

**Chalyn Deal, also known as**

**NAMI TAMORA UCHIHA.**

**Dedications and disclaimer:**

**Dedicated to the many MANY friends I have and have contaminated with the anime bug, and a thanks to whoever- COUGH AKARI-IAN COUGH COUGH!- gave the bug to me.**

**I also dedicate this to all the people who put up with my randomness- COUGH SAKKA-CATHY COUGH!- and gave me really really random ideas…. _Lydia_……**

**And I dedicate this to good 'ole mom. You can always count on a hilarious wise-crack or some silly joke from her. That's just the wonderful funny person she is.**

**Before I forget, yes, the list seems long, I dedicate this crazy anime centric rave to my ever supportive- yet will still take the notebook if I'm off task- crazy, funny, totally insane and childish teachers. Every one of 'em from Kindergarten to wherever I am when you read this.**

**!!!WARNING!!!**

**This story contains many characters**

**I DO NOT own!**

**All Naruto characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

**All Melancholy of Suzumiya Haruhi belong to Nagaru Tanigawa**

**All Bleach characters belong to Noriaki Kubo**

**All One Piece characters belong to Eiichiro Oda**

**All Inuyasha characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi**

**All Eragon characters belong to Christopher Paolini**

**All of the Original Characters belong to me. Tamora-san!**

**Prologue : Page 3**

Nami looked at Haruhi with an exasperated expression. She hadn't come to be harassed. She'd _Come_ to wait for Kakashi. Who was, once again, L.A.T.E. Perfect.

"So I will ask you again. Are You Officially Dating?" Haruhi asked.

Nami glared and growled out the undignified word.

"Yes… Haruhi…"

She loved the idea, that he was hers and no one else's, but, saying it aloud was, as one of her classmates put it, "troublesome." That was Danzou Nara for you.

"AHA! I KNEW IT! I _**HAVE**_ TO TELL KYON!!!!! Oh, and there's Itsuki, Mikuru, Yuki, Iruka, Ebisu, Izumo, Kotetsu, Mimochi, Minora ,Akari, Oh and then there's Sakka and all of the computer society-"

"**Tell a soul and I will **_**hurt**_** you Haruhi. **_**Badly**_." Nami said, growling out a sound she never knew she could make. But she didn't think about that now. She was drop dead serious. If anyone heard of this….

Nami sat down and huffed, taking out a cell phone. As for not being allowed to have those in school clubrooms… well what the teachers didn't know wouldn't hurt them.

Nami started to text her phone-buddy Akari, who happened to have moved earlier in the year to somewhere in the European boondocks.

_Ne Akari san? U there? _

_Hai. Wuts up?_

_U remember that hunch u had?_

_Ah…which one. I have a lot._

_No dip Sherlock... The one about me and Kakashi._ She texted quickly, as Haruhi was looking over her shoulder at the moment.

_The one where I said u guys would end up dating?_

_…yes…that one… _

_Well? Wut about it?_

_…I-…Uh…U were rite... (-_///_-.)_

_XD__AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I KNEW IT!_

_Honestly, why does everyone SAY that?! :(_

_Because it is O.B.V.I.O.U.S. duh. I gotta go. Winter dance. C ya Nami chan!_

Nami didn't bother with a reply, nor did she make an effort to contact Minora chan like she usually did. Minora had been eaves dropping when she and Kakashi agreed to officially "go out." The fiery blonde still hadn't been forgiven for that.

Haruhi decided to talk about things that were completely irrelevant to Nami, therefore, the brunette put her head on her arms, which rested on the table, and waited for her…Boy-friend. She loathed the words second and much more intimate meaning. While she waited, she let the drone of Haruhi's nonstop chatter lull her body into a trance. After the incident with Ibiki, and then with the Cinder incident only 38 hours behind her, Nami felt the need to at least try to relax and think about that certain someone who knew what life-threatening experiences felt like.

"HEY! Are you even listening to me?!" Haruhi shouted.

Nami sighed. Dreamy, trancelike state? Gone. Yelling, angry, and eccentric brunette? _Present_.

"No Haruhi, not really." Nami answered groggily.

"Ma, Haruhi, leave poor Nami chan alone, ok? I think she's had enough of you for one day." A new voice entered the scene. The only one Haruhi wouldn't pounce like a cougar on for talking like that.

"But Kyoooon!" Haruhi wheedled. If Nami had been Kyon, she would've just turned and walked out the door. But the teenager just laughed and patted her head like a father does with a fussy child.

_How Do you stand it Kyon… all the whining and Drama all day long? I just can't deal with that for extended periods of time._

_**Chapter 1 : before the storm**_

Nami walked home quickly for two reasons; there was a storm coming, and because if she didn't get home soon, she was going to miss her favorite anime shows. She snickered at the thought. She would be leaving high school soon and she still watched SonicX and Winx and the like. She thought of a word for herself that came too easily. Childish.

She laughed at herself, finally reaching the door as the wind pelted her with tiny needles of ice. She loved the snow.

She opened it after fumbling awhile with the keys, snow making her hands too numb to feel the piece of metal in her hands, and closed it. She discarded her coat and soaked gloves on the rack by the door and moved to the living room where the TV was.

"Hello Tamora san. I've been waiting for your… rather belated arrival. Have a seat, Naruto is on."

Nami froze. She knew that English accent. She'd met this person before; the meeting had been brief… and painful.

"Hadez… What are you doing here?" she demanded in a tone she wished she felt. She reached for the pepper spray ring that Kakashi had given her less than 28 hours ago… in case of emergency.

"I came to ask about your… _friend_ … Kakashi." He said. Eyes glued studiously to the TV. The pink haired girl on screen was yelling at her teacher for being about three or four hours late. Her teacher looked disturbingly familiar.

"Does the man on the television remind you of anyone?"

"Get out of my head Hadez. I'm in no mood for mind games."

Hadez laughed lightly.

"Yes… My twin said something about you being stubborn and moody; he also said you could kill me if you really wanted." Nami tensed. When had he visited Akari?!

"Don't worry so much Tamora san. I didn't kill him." He snapped, noticing the ice cold glare on Nami's face.

"Not that you could've." She shot back. She sounded defiant, tough, and unbreakable, but this man could easily kill her, and they both knew it. She wished she felt as strong as she sounded. Her grip on the pepper spray ring tightened. Why did danger and death like to pick on _Her?!_

Hadez smirked. His mind reading actually worked on her, something that didn't happen when either Akari or Kakashi was around. He stood up fro the couch and motioned for the tense and untrusting girl to sit with him on the couch. She didn't move, and he read her thoughts again.

'_No way, shimatta! I refuse to sit with you, Bakeru!' _she screamed mentally. Hadez frowned. He was Not an Idiot.

Chapter 2: absent minds and far sounded cries.

Kakashi walked idly down the street to Nami's house. He'd missed her at the SOS clubroom and he wanted to apologize. That, and he wanted to tell her that he had to go back home… to…well…someplace she shouldn't follow him… He'd gotten the message only a little before he'd been about to leave, and that was why he was late. He'd had to pack. Everyone knew that hurting her had been the last thing on his mind, but he wasn't sure how she was going to take the news of his having to, as the letter put it, "go away and never come back." He thought about that all the way to her house until he ended up at her door.

"Get out of my head, Hadez. I'm in no mood for mind games." A feminine voice said.

"Yes… My twin said something about you being stubborn and moody; he also said you could kill me if you really wanted." It was man speaking, someone, much older than Nami.

Kakashi tensed. Whoever this was, Nami didn't like him, judging by her tone. And that probably meant he was dangerous.

"Don't worry so much Tamora san. I didn't kill him."

"Not that you could've." Kakashi didn't like that tone. Even though she sounded confident, he heard the fear in her voice, which wasn't usual for her.

Ever.

Kakashi listened no more and started knocking on the door as casually as possible. He wasn't going to arouse any suspicion that might prove dangerous to Nami.

"Nami?" he called. "You home?!" he tried to keep the worry and guilt out of his voice, but he had a horrible feeling that he was failing miserably.

Nami looked over at her intruder, and then at the door. Hadez waved.

"Go get it. You know you want to."


End file.
